motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm 6 Wishlist/Suggestions
Archived Suggestions *dont use the limited editions cars like italia torquemada *If you bring back tricks, make them GOOD tricks. Sticking your arms out and pretending to be an airplane did not deserve a slow-mo nor a spot in any motorstorm gameJt33396 (talk) 01:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) *Make the gameplay a mix of Pacific Rift and Apocalypse! -- 06:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *For those who aren't big fans of online gameplay-allow purchase of all unlockable vehicles, tracks, and liveries obtainable via the PSN. 17:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *More taunts,because in Apocalypse, Al characters use taunts players can,t do.Patriot surger (talk) 19:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) * Get the racing trucks a sort of muscle car sound again.Patriot surger (talk) 19:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *Re-introduce Flatlining. 01:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back all the features from the first 2 games *have a map of all motorstorm adding Apocalypse if there is not at and even for vehicles and drivers and more customisation *An online ranking system that doesn't decrease your percentage, but instead only increases it (placement effects the amount of points given, and last place will result in zero of course). The decrease of points was too difficult to those without glitches on their side and was rather unfair. [[User:Phendranaguardian|Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC)]] *Every single vehicle that's ever been in MotorStorm to be in MS6 with full customisation excluding Snow machines and snowcats. Sammyrock0087 13:34 September 1, 2012 (UTC) *Trophy unlocked cars with challenging trophies and a hard to obtain platinum trophy. Sammyrock0087 13:35 September 1, 2012 (UTC) *No slow motion action scenes please such as: exploding trains, crashing planes, gunfights, military vs outlaw conflicts etc. Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the 'terrain effects' system *Put in the trademark MotorStorm Helmet as a character customzation option in different colours *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Mirrored Tracks *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC)The ability to take any vehicle you want to use for a race like the previous games, not like in Apocalypse where you have no choice to select. *Buy stuff with points you get from online racing. *Real-time destruction, caused by racers or the organisers, none in slow-motion. *Don't make the tricks slow-motion. show the vehicle hit the ground , water, ect after falling off a cliff ! 14:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *Have more tricks, like backflips and spins, that are not triggered by buttons, but the sticks. *Free Roam Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) P *Enduro - Kind of like free roam, but there is a set objective/finish line and you get there by any means, so you just floor it across the landscape. Sammyrock0087 14:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *Have appropriate class changes. Eg. Make the Lunar-Tec Weevil a SuperMini, the Castro Toro a Muscle Car etc. Sammyrock0087 14:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *More advanced customization. So you can have seperate tires to wheels, colour the wheels, colour the frames of vehicles (such as the Lunar-Tec Asylum and the Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II), and have the canvas paintable on the Wombat Typhoon, and any other vehicles with a canvas cover. Sammyrock0087 17:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *A soundtrack that can be edited using your Playatation music playlist feature. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *Have seamless transitions from location to location, location to enduro/race and location to hub. *No features that requires any "move" hardware, just keep it as a controller. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *Put in an enhanced photography system. *Tmi1080 (talk) 17:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Replays of when you wreck an AI and if the wreck is fatal it will play it in slow motion 3 times *The ability to upload custom images to Customization, how about Team MotorStorm Wiki?! Chuck1551 (talk) 18:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 14:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Bring back the invitationals from Arctic Edge. *Some sort of nod to us here at the Wiki, like a sticker or something. 22:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *Character Creation. *Have the best aspects of all games. Have Apocalypse's user friendly online system, have Pacific Rift's sheer amount of content (Every vehicles ever been in MotorStorm, as I said up there^^, also bring back bunny hopping) and have the fixed camera and boost system from Monument Valley, so theres no delay between overheating and boosting again. Sammyrock0087 08:17, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Reintroduce the urban Apocalypse vehicle classes, but have them offroad prepared. Sammyrock0087 08:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 Have the original 7 vehicle classes sound like they did in MSMV but if they put in the Monster Trucks the Monster Trucks should sound like they did when they were first introduced but they should sound like that actual monster truck noises and not that obnoxious sound in which you can barely hear over the music in MSA *Have a festival rank system like Pacific Rift, with 10-12 ranks, and each time you reach a new rank, you unlock vehicles, parts, drivers etc. have 80% of the vehicles unlcoked via this method, the other 20% through trophies. Sammyrock0087 18:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the Patriot 85, but call it the Patriot 88. (Allusion, anyone?) (BTTF DeLorean time travels at 88mph) *Definitley reintroduce the background cinematics. Sammyrock0087 09:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *A Game-Chat-Blacklist, 'cause some people try to be next dj-superstar by playing f*cking shit music while online gaming. It sucks to shut off the same gamer everytime you meet him/her. *The different vehicle of one class should be more different in handling, accelrating, etc. *Disqualified vehicles should be removed from online-gaming. *A endless ranking system. After reaching rank 80 in MS:A the chips will not added. *Good idea^^ but not endless ranks, but rather a prestige system like Call of Duty. Sammyrock0087 14:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Add adjustable rust features to give vehicles that old, forgotten look. As well as loads of vinyl sets and interchangable parts. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *I want monster trucks to be much more powerful, not necessarily a higher top speed, but I want them to have good acceleration, and to be able to donut like crazy! A 2,000bhp 4x4 off-road drag-racer. Chuck1551 (talk) 12:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC)No more rubberband AI like in Apocalypse when you'd barely even pull up to the AI and they would taunt you and then zoom away at rediculous speeds and it would be really a pain to catch up to them *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Certain AI liveries should be unlocked such as "The Marshall" or "Gasoprine" or "#88 Spare Parts" through specific races or they could be trophy unlocked liveries! *An NFS style vinyl creation system, so rather than having preset vinyls you can morf shapes and patterns into anything you want. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *Give characters voices: no long, drawn out diologue, just simple phrases such as screaming when crashing, "ooooh Yeah/Woohoo!" when boosting and certain lines while taunting such as "You like that?/ You want a piece of me?/ Go Go Go!/ So long suckers!". And have different voices for differentCharacters.Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *Have enhanced mechanical damage, for example; if you destroy a certain part of an engine, you might drive slower. *traffic/civians if crossing roads or driving throughout cities 22:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *Have more advanced AI react to your taunts. *Trophy unlocked vehicles as I said, but also have purchasable unlock keys for all vehicles, so if there is a vehicle you really want, but the trophy is too hard to get, then you can buy it for say, 20p per vehicle, this would also be useful when the game is old, and the servers have been shut down, so you can still obtain every vehicle with out the need of all the trophies. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Make sure that the Photo Mode is re-introduced, I promise you Evo I will not buy the game if it doesn't have the Photo Mode. 16:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Also, make it so that each vehicle can be unlocked through two ways, one online and one offline. Let's say, you unlock the Typhoon offline by winning all eliminator events, you unlock it online by winning twice in a row. 17:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Allow us to have customizable lisence plates or online badges. 17:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Make vehicles that only appeared once in the series be returned in MS6, like the Kodiak per se. 17:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Have a TDU2-style online lobby, where everyone can walk around and view each other's vehicles before beginning a race. See here. 17:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Have a voting system, so that people can vote to kick a player, veto a track, or vote for a track. 17:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Keep the "custom mode creator " and make it avaible for online and offline use.( However if used online make it so you have to play with the "official" mode to unlock anything at all whereas custom game modes would be just for fun and messing around etc.)BigRig2Beast (talk) 20:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *This may be pushing the envelope but including an in-game video recorder would be a very nice touch. 21:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Make class differences stand out a tad bit more. 21:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *One thing that I would love to see implemented is a Glitcher/Griefer report thing for online. You could take an in-game screenshot with of the person glitching by pressing (select maybe?) then sending in a report to Evolution Studios. I got this idea from the way Team Fortress 2 has an in-game hacker report system. 22:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) **A hacker reporting system, definately agree there. Or just keep updating the game so that these hacks become irrelevant Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Make this thing a bike... please. 01:30, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *These vehicles mudplugger 1; mudplugger 2; monster truck1(perhaps by Molotov, the monster truck that is.) BigRig2Beast (talk) 02:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Have a personel storyline. Create and name your character, and create and name his 'crew' (optional), so you can hang out with them in the menus and then race together. So no cutscenes, just your personel career (original idea by unnamed editor) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Have online play intergrated into the story, maybe co-op (optional). *no invencible roof on cars, boost explosions ripping off roofs and drivers can be thrown out their rally car or racing truck or buggy,and etc. 23:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *mini bikes as a new class. 00:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *have new buggieshttp://gokartsusa.com/images/view.aspx?productId=1073 00:21, September 28, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *Have more vehicles from one-car manufacturers *A volume adjusting system. *Make the hub locations have the festive partygoing vibe, with giant stages with bands rocking it out, other looney thrillseekers doing either dancing or out-of-your-mind stunts and minigames based on the background cinematics of the first two games, desinged to test your mettle as a full blown, lunatic MotorStormer. (Like the Typhoon barrel roll stunt seen in Motorstorm) *Have actual, visible tyre smoke on any tarmac sections. I want to see that I'm slaying my tyres ;D Chuck1551 (talk) 09:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Have it so that tire tracks don't disappear or fade and that every vehicle leaves a consistant visible tire track which can makethe terrain more rough and muddy for the smaller classes. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Have well known members of this wiki like Dunewolfz and Sammyrock00887 appear as guest characters seen in the festival. *Have a race mode, where if you crash, you're out of the race. ( falling off cliffs doesn't count as crashing) *In the aformented mode, helicopters will be waiting alongside a high-altitude track, so if you fall off, the helicopters will whisk and throw you back on the track Motorstorm-style. *Keep ai constrained by the same physics which players must follow, no more unlimited boost, being forced to the ground faster and being able to reach impossible speeds. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *For bikes & ATVs, if their ride is intact when they fall off it, they could get back on it, the only complication being trying to not get run over by cars. *Bring back the vehicle-specific shortcuts. *An online/free-play mode which features 16 player/AI slots rather than the standard 12. Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) *able to run over crowded members , and it does not respawn you when off the track 23:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *do not make vehicles explode when crashing into objects that wreck your ride 00:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *Reintroduce the background cinematics. 00:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) *Make it so that when you're in a lobby full of top-rank people and you're only rank 1, make it so that they have some sort of handicap (like the boost handicap from the original MS). 00:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) *have AI to fill in empty slots in online gameplay (unless requested not to do so in custom) Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *A Fire Engine Big Rig. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 08:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *A Lancia 037 based Italia Rally Car. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 08:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * Tmi1080 (talk) 02:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC)A Nissan Skyline R34 Inspired Rally car *Make it so that when online we have customizable vehicle loadouts we can choose from. I'd say 3-5 would be nice. 01:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Make the damage more realistic like MSMV, such as the wheels spinning off-camber when they are hit. 02:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Please make this a Big Rigand this a Big Rig and the ability to use perks in wreckreation.BigRig2Beast (talk) 02:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *A boost system thats a hybrid of MSA and MSMVs boost systems. On MSPR, the difference between accelerating and boosting is virtually unnoticable, on MSMV boosting is crazy powerful! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the humourous paragraphs in the loading screens for races from MSMV, its something funny to keep you company while you're waiting for the race to load. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Along with the standard Morning, Midday, Afternoon, and Evening the following times of day should be introduced: Dusk (the sky is still slightly blue at the horizon with stars coming out), Midnight (black sky full of stars), Dawn (the sky is a navy blue color with the horizon a dark orange). 00:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) *Have a midnight time of day to utilise those headlights of yours. Depending on the weather patterns, the landscape should be extremely dark and the sky star filled. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) *Have the ability to change weather patterns (clear skies, cloudy, windy, thunderstorm) on top of the time of day. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) *Have it so that in wreckreation, you can make custom ai sets saved so that the opposition is of your own choice. Customization includes changing vehicles, skins, and drivers of ai. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) *Team races: 3-4 teams of four, at the end of the race the overall score added from the entire team's positioning is counted. Teammates can be players or ai. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) *make demolision mode 17:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid *make a car creation mode so I can make monster weevil and share with othersScout vs heavy kid (talk) 18:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid *Remove notifications saying "you wrecked ____", the only notifications players should recieve are the "wrong way" ones as well as the eliminator stats in the corner of the screen. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) *Don't force players to respawn when going in the wrong direction, just flash the "wrong way" notification Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) **^^Good point, except in online they SHOULD be respawned in the right direction for 2 reasons. 1. if you get disorientated in a crash you don't fall too far behind, and 2. to prevent trackblocking. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ***Although give us the ability to toggle reverse respawn in private matches. 21:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Trophy Unlocked Cars.' Especially with online and time attack conditions because it is challenging Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) *Online, in the hubs, have the ability to download and customize other players' creations, like Modnation Racers.-- 05:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *If possible to download other players creations, make it so players have the choice whether to make it avaible to others or not.BigRig2Beast (talk) 03:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, include the trophy-unlocked cars. Have 20% of the vehicles be unlocked by trophies. Have the iconic vehicles like the Wombat Typhoon, Patriot Surger and the Italia Gagliano unlocked through VERY hard trophies. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 22:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *Individual wheel customization. so that the wheels don't need to all match and you could have one sie one color and the other a different color to better suit certain designs. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *After a crash, your car respawns with a varying amount of duct tape around the damaged area. 19:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *Have the ability to manually turn on & of your headlights. *Have the ability to do two tricks at once. *A completely fresh vehicle after wreck. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) *Have vehicles kick up more terrain when boosting as an indication of higher speed. *Include more modern customization features (underglow, glow rims, chrome) as well as the classics Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Have dynamic weather & time of day for free roam/enduro, and have the whole location 100% explorable, with several trails that lead to the hubs and a arrow pointing to wherever you want to go if you point it out on your map. *^^Very good point, have a placeable 'waypoint' on the map like Rockstar's GTA IV and Red Dead Redemption, also in free roam and enduro, have a zoomable map in the pause menu, also like the two games I just mentioned. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *Have more unpredictable terrain effects like in Monument Valley. *Give terrain effects the ability to effect the performance of vehicles (tire tracks actually act as pot holes for small classes) Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) *I have my own personal wishlist here. 00:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Have different customization themes e.g. An average vehicle with offroad tyres, a full blown racing machine, a stunt vehicle and one with loads of armour plating a la ''Mad Max. *Have cutscenes, but don't have them like a comic book. Instead, have them look like the background cinematics of the first two games. *Instead of containing vehicles, from previous titles which are dlc's or don't require trophy progress to be unlocked, within motorstorm 6; have an update upon installation which imports all these easy-to-aquire vehicles which have been already unlocked. This allows for more space on the game for new vehicles rather than fill it with older models and allows users to use their old skins and customization combinations. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:35, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *Some possible trophies here Phendranaguardian (talk) 06:10, November 9, 2012 (UTC) *Have crowd members get onto the track and take pictures of racers, and running off if they get too close. *Put in a monster truck similar or nearly identical to this.BigRig2Beast (talk) 22:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) *Have a garage where you can customise your vehicle like MSA Sammyrock0087 (talk) 14:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Also, have the garage fully repair any vehicles you accidentally wreck in free roam. 03:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ^adding to that, if a story mode/Festival is added again, add a realism mode, where you have to drive TO your race, and you have a set amount of vehicles, and damaging them will put them out of the game longer. Completely destroying your rally car will take it away for ten events, while a damaged shock absorber or swing arm of a dirt bike will take like one. Time it so that as you race with one vehicle, your other ones are reparing. Maybe you can use any vehicle for any event, but the cars you use more get more wear and take it out of action.Jt33396 (talk) 20:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *Have a 'Create a Car' mode where you can create a vehicle entirely from scratch. Say you want to make a Monster Truck with the body of a Rally Car, you have it, or if you want a Dirt bike with Superbike chassis, you have it right here. *Have missions in the story where you have to drive out gangsters that have taken over the exit gate of a zone's festival by beating them in a race. *Make Car Skiing possible, but only in larger, more top-heavy vehicles. When the car takes on two wheels, a balance meter appears on the HUD, if it goes too far left or right, the car falls over. *Video sharing feature. before starting a race a user may wish to activate this feature. If they choose so, when the race is over the entire thing will be recorded and saved in the same manner as the photographs for easy sharing and access to your best moments in motorstorm. there will obviously be a limit to how many vids you can keep at a time since they take up quite a bit of space. Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 15:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC)If this game comes out for PS4 they should atleast make it a cross-play between the 'S4 'S3 and the Vita *Tmi1080 (talk) 15:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Have the same intro from the first three games instead of some stupid animated cinematics of cars crashing into eachother I know some of you hate this, but PLEASE if my car wrecks and respawns, don't give me a new one. I want the spoiler missing, my bumper hanging off, I loved itJt33396 (talk) 01:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Bring back wreck limits that give you eliminators and speed events(Jt33396 (talk) 21:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC)) Give the player the option or add a mode where the festival takes place in real time. For example the player could wake up at whatever time of day they chose (lets say early morning or after dawn for now) and enter a race or event ( lets say just before midday). Now the player can mess around on the festival grounds and play games for chips so that they can unlock cars that require you to be at a certain level if they don't have PSN. The player could also just drive around the festival grounds for fun and do stunts or customise their vehicles in a garage. This would all take up time before the race, so that when the race begins, the player can be teleported their. If the player doesn't want to spend time on the festival grounds, they could drive to the track themselves (or be airlifted) and give it a test drive and scout out the fastest route or potential shortcuts (for example the player could see a tower that could be destroyed which would open up a faster route similar to the destruction in Pacific Rift but the wreckage would help some players but hinder others) so that they could make the best vehicle choice. However the race would be unpredictable so a shortcut for an ATV or bike which went through a large ditch (which is actually a dried up riverbed) would be un-usable if it rained so the river would flow again, the ATV or bike cant make it across easily and would take longer, however a monster truck or mud plugger could go boost through the water for a shortcut. 238ra (talk) 21:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Add slipstream; smaller vehicles behind larger vehicles get slipstream faster than the reverse. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Add a Rear-view Mirror and a 1st person mode from the driver's perspective (vehicle interior). This'll need extra functions such as windshield wipers and punching out the windshield upon breaking. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *NO!!! Dlc´s cars or anything —Preceding unsigned comment added by 201.143.22.97 (talk • ) 23:27, 14 September 2013 Location Suggestions *Europa,mabye Russia or Italy? *Africa. Perfect blend of poisons. 02:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *More to the interest of Africa, it would offer thick rain forests, high frosty mountain ranges such as Kilimanjaro, harsh desert dunes of the Sahara(complete with blinding sandstorms) narrow civil war-ridden shanty towns, beaches, and flat grasslands. Perhaps racing through or around ancient Egyptian ruins and excavation sites would offer a whole new level of danger such as falling structures and trick navigation to the finish.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 05:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) *How about the desert? Not like ''Monument Valley ''but more like a real desert, say, like the Mojave or the Sahara, or Egypt? Maybe the falling structures could be triggered by the festival's organisers. That's a cool idea, BigRig2Beast. *South America; keeps in with the American location theme (note that all previous MotorStorms have been found somewhere in America). There is the hot, dense Amazon jungle, logging and mining (could make an interesting track, with cranes dropping there loads of tree trunks and earth onto the track), desolate Chilean lava fields, high mountain passes complete with glaciers, the Atacama desert, bussling cities and shanty towns of Brazil... oh, and active volcanoes. So effectively rolls all previous MotorStorms into one. Chuck1551 (talk) 08:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *Definitely Africa. It has everying from basically every game, mountains (MSAE) Desert (MSMV) and beaches/jungles (MSPR). Btw guys I was talking to Rushy (a developer) on youtube and he's had a look at the wishlist and taken it into account! :D Sammyrock0087 10:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *How about a world tour instead? First, you could pick which location you would want to start, and you have to progress through The Festival to go to other regions! Racerman222 (talk) 07:08, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *South America or Africa, either way they both have equally challenging and unique terrains and a logging post track definately sounds like something that would promise an awesome challenge as would a mining track that takes place partly underground. Also both(I think) have diamond fields that I would personally love to race and blast my way through.(with a Big Rig of course;) Like I said, either way both locations are a win-win for me and plenty others Im sure.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 00:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC)) *Africa indeed. It has all four Motorstorms rolled into one, with dry, unforgiving deserts like the Sahara Desert, (Monument Valley) lush, beautiful but deadly jungles, (Pacific Rift) cold, frozen, snowing and desolate mountain ranges, like Kilomanjaro, and you can drive in that mountain (Artic Edge) and ruined, conflict-ridden towns, with bloodthirsty gangs eager to shoot you dead. (Apocalyse) *Australia.It has off road outback and a modern city.Addy1234 (talk) 22:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *How about the Scrap Yard? Throughout all the years of Motorstorm history the Stormers are portrayed as a large group of lunatics who traverse accross the globe in search of the extreme. But where did they come from? My best solution would be a man-made island forged of hundreds of kilometres of scrap metal welded to vast structures and old ships. Like Arcitc Edge, the Scrap Yard will be split into three alititudes. The high elevations will consist of a network of elevated steel cages, half pipes and metal structures which threaten to send racers into the raging sea/city streets below. The Mid-elevations consist of manufactured streets made of welded steel sheets and old, rusty aircraft carriers covered in the Motorstorm emblems and safety signs. This zone will also be filled with metal artwork, loads of graffiti and a forest of laser lights emitted from the ongoing festival; not to mention the copious amount of mud patches placed there by the sponsors and a never-ending torrent of rain water. And then there is the low-altitude (or sub terrain) zone. This location will send racers through a network of dark, underground tunnels, filled with grime and trap holes that lead into the sea below and the only visible light source is your headlights, a few openings in the ceiling, and a series of lights placed by the sponsors. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) *I think all of the ideas are great so they should put all of are ideas into the new motorstormScout vs heavy kid (talk) 17:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid *map creation mode / track creation (after you beat the festivel) 21:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Scout vs heavy kid *Tmi1080 (talk) 05:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Hey guys this may seem stupid but maybe they should add DC athletes, ETC like Ken Block, Travis Pastrana, Rhys Millen, Tanner Foust, Sebastian Loeb, Etc. I was hoping to bring Motorstorm to the Eastern Woodlands of the US. A forest, abandoned mill towns, factories, mills. Maybe even a track where you drive DOWN a waterfall (imagine Beachcomber's giant straightaway and jump, but it's a running waterfall) We have tight wooded sections of the forests for lightweights, and big rigs can go around or over. A forest is kinda the same everywhere as far as I know (ironically I'm surrounded by forest) so maybe a sandbox or free roam mode can make up for the lack of tracks or similarities between them all. We could put in caves and ooutskirts of forests. Like the vehicles in AE, vehicles that aren't suited for a forest, like a rally car, can have modifications to help it like a higher ride hight, beefier tires. Maybe we can do what Apocalypse and what many of you have said already and have the organizers trigger some events like trees falling over, creating new routes, especially for the big rigs, as I see they would suffer the worst in a forest. jt33396Jt33396 (talk) 01:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle Class Modification Suggestions *Big Rigs' e-brake should be less effective. 01:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *SuperMinis should be heavier, slower, and more agile. 01:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *ATVs need a massive overhaul. Make them have ram, be more sturdy, and make them have better grip overall. 01:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Superbikes need to be even weaker, and have worse handling than standard bikes. 01:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Choppers just need a handling tweak. 01:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Supercars need to be faster than Rally cars, and more suited to sand as well as tarmac for default terrain modifications. *Keep the Big Rig tradition of a high top speed, however make the monster truck more sturdy and less prone to losing control when crushing another a vehicle and more stronger when combatting a smaller vehicle. Make mudpluggers slightly faster and have more grip on any terrain.BigRig2Beast (talk) 02:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Big Rigs have to be slower than even Monster Trucks. *Tmi1080 (talk) 14:21, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Muscle Cars should be slower than rally cars *Improve the Monster Truck. Make it so that the wheel animation seems more realistic as if it were actually quickly spinning and make them a tad bit stronger and heavier. Just so that I don't feel like i'm driving a piece of paper that seems to break whenever it comes into something bigger than a racing truck. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *decrease bike speed and lower the toughness of the smaller vehicles so that the smallest obsticle can damage them. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *In my opinion, anything with the word "Super" in its name has to go. Keep Choppers as kind of a foil to Dirt Bikes, and have Muscle Cars as a foil to Rally Cars. Muscle Cars, in comparison to Rally Cars, should have equal acceleration, a higher top speed, equal off-road ability, and less precise steering. Overall they should be cars that take skill to drive fast, but can be driven very fast indeed. Choppers should be about the same, but with an emphasis on smooth high-speed riding, as opposed to the hyperactive Dirt Bikes. **Indeed, Muscle Cars can more than cope with a touch of off-roading,as shown here :) Chuck1551 (talk) 19:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ***Chuck, note the word "Rally Car". 19:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) -That's true, but I would still classify that as a Muscle Car. Either keep the class, or give the muscle-based Rally Cars more beefy exhaust notes. *I have a class stats page that I think are fairly balanced overall. 01:24, October 5, 2012 (UTC) *Me again. I personally disagree with one thing, and that is the Top Speed comparing Rally Cars to Muscle Cars. I think they should be the same in that category. Also, I think that the Muscle Cars' durability should be at 5/10 instead of 4/10. Thanks. *Muscle Cars should be able to drift like in MSRC. 16:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *I still think that SuperMinis have to go, and maybe alter the Chopper class to include bikes like the Mohawk Roadhog/ *Have Super Bikes ''and ''Dirt Bikes have the ability to wheelie at top speed, just to show off.-- 02:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *I know that, sometimes, the dev team has to recycle exhaust notes. I think that's a bit rubbish, but if they still have to, here are my suggestions: Have Racing Trucks and Mudpluggers share an exhaust note. A low-revving V8 should do fine here. Rally Cars and Superminis are also okay to share, as long as it sounds aggressive enough. I love the ''rat-tat-tat-tat-tat nasty V8 sound of the Monster Trucks in Pacific Rift, and I would like to see that return as both the Monster Truck exhaust note and the Muscle Car exhaust note. *More complicated custom parts: grills, bikes, surf/snow boards, ladders, barrels, custom license plates, window stickers, etc. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 15:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC)How about a new class? Which would be hillclimb cars which could be classified as the supercars of the offroad *I love the rally car ozutsu ronin with the wing coming of the roof and rally cars dont all drive the same nor sound the same but they have a more higher sound and give them upgrades like you start out with some money and earn per race and cars wrecked bring back the realism of MV explosions and add the shock wave and make it have all terrain desert island and rally X track racing like the game Flatout for PS2. *Diesel Big Rigs and Mud Pluggers need to smoke bigtime, creating smokescreens could be an effective gameplay tactic as well as looking pure badass. 14:42, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Soundtrack Suggestions *Nirvana - Lake of Fire *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Pendulum - Immunize feat. Liam Howlett *Pendulum - Granite *Pendulum - The Terminal *Pendulum - Master Of Puppets *Pendulum - Fasten Your Seatbelt *Slipknot - Duality *Hyper - Replica *Black Tide - Shout *Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit *QOTSA - You think I ain't worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire *Hadouken! - Turn the Lights Out (Spor DNB Remix) *Rise Against - Give it All *Rise Against - Paper Wings *Rise Against - Injection *The Offspring - Stuff is Messed Up *Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom *Black Stone Cherry - Blind Man *The Qemists feat. Enter Shikari - Take It Back *The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Mix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die *The Prodigy - Firestarter *Stuck Mojo - Drawing Blood *Metallica - Cyanide *The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid *DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now *Avenged Sevenfold - Beast and the Harlot *The Outline - Shotgun *Yellowcard - Lights And Sounds *The Bravery - An Honest Mistake (SuperDiscount Remix) *Bullet for my Valentine - Scream Aim Fire *Machine Head - Imperium *Saviours - Into Abaddon *Yellowcard - Way Away *MxPx - Heard That Sound *Finch - Ink *Daft Punk - Derezzed (new mix) *AC/DC - Thunderstruck *Airbourne - Blackjack *Zebrahead - His World *Andy Hunter - Go *QOTSA - A Song For the Dead *Andy Hunter - Come On *Motley Crew - Kickstart My Heart *Crush 40 - Live and Learn *Magna Fi - Who I Am *Motorhead - Ace of Spades *DJ SS - We Came to Entertain (Sub Zero Mix) *Hotwire - Invisible *Bill Muir (Till I Die) - Otherworld *Phrenik - Another Dimension *Airbourne - Girls in Black *Animal Alpha - Bundy *Static-X - The Only *Rob Zombie - Two Lane Blacktop *The Rolling Stones - Doom and Gloom *BT - Kimosabe *Guns 'n Roses - Paradise City *Five Finger Death Punch - Hard to See *Wordsmith - Death and Honour *Monsta - Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) *Kaito - 5OUL ON D!SPLAY (Intro Version) *Clutch - Sink 'Em Low (Jam Room version) *Hoobastank - Crawling in the Dark *Armin Van Buuren feat. Winter Kills - Take a Moment (Shogun Remix) *Surfaris - WipeOut *Project Bassline - Drop the Pressure (Jack Beats 'Rinsed Out Rave' Remix) *Clutch - Electric Worry *The Brookes Brothers - LoveLine ft. Haz-mat (Original Mix) *The Brookes Brothers - Paperchase ft. Danny Byrd *Saving Abel - In God's Eyes *APM - High Velocity *Parkway Drive - Idols and Anchors *The Ghost Inside - Unspoken *Ladytron- Ghosts *Pendulum- 9,000 Miles *Tyga- Diamond Life *Deathstars - Blitzkreig *Pain - Same Old Song * Zomboy - Nuclear (Hands Up) *Why not just have the Pendulum DJ set make a kickass custom soundtrack? They need work. 13:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The Classic Crime - Blisters and Coffee *Unwritten Law- Celebration Song